1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to a testing device and a testing apparatus using the testing device. More particularly, the invention is related to a testing device having a plurality of tips and a testing apparatus using the testing device.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of multimedia technology can be attributed to the progress in semiconductor components and display devices. As to display devices, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), with such advantages as high pixel quality, good spatial utilization, low power consumption and no radiation, have become a mainstream product in the display market.
At the end of a display panel fabrication process, a light inspection and an external appearance inspection are performed. The light inspection uses a contact probe electrically connected to a substrate terminal to inspect the display condition of the panel by driving signals that generate liquid crystal movement. Typically speaking, items to inspect include dot defects, line defects, mura defects (e.g., color mura, bright mura), etc.
With respect to the display panel fabrication process, typically the signal lines connected to each pixel unit in the display panel are externally pulled, in different groupings, to the corresponding test pads surrounding the display panel. During the inspection process, specialized diagnostic equipments are utilized in which a probe unit is respectively electrically connected with the testing pads on the display panel as well as a flexible printed circuit board having a driving chip. Moreover, test signals are transmitted to each pixel unit by pressing the probe unit on the test pads, whereby disconnects and color hues of components such as pixels and signal lines can be inspected.
However, in the aforementioned inspection method, the circuitry on the flexible printed circuit board are prone to be penetrated by the probe unit, causing disconnects and failure of the circuitry of the flexible printed circuit board. On the other hand, after operating for a period of time, the probe unit pressing on the test pads of the display panel is susceptible to gradual wear and tear. Therefore, the probe unit can no longer be firmly pressing on the test pads. Consequently, the device characteristic of the testing device changes, thereby causing judging errors in the testing results. Moreover, each of the two ends of the above-described probe unit has only one tip, respectively, meaning that after a tip of the probe unit wears down, the entire probe unit needs to be replaced. Therefore, the inspection cost increases.